


The End of a (Green) Era: Part 1

by Mr-Chinaski (Hedgehog_Oatmeal)



Series: The End of a (Green) Era [1]
Category: Samurai Pizza Cats, Super Mario Bros., fanfiction.net fandom
Genre: Parody, this fic is really dumb please do not read it, youtube poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Oatmeal/pseuds/Mr-Chinaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Year of Luigi ends, and the world is driven to chaos and sorrow as there is no longer any tomato sauce for pizza and spaghetti. The fate all lies on Luigi, that is, if he wasn't a big green gay baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of a (Green) Era: Part 1

_**Oh my God, there were** _

_**NO MORE TOMATOES** _

 

The Samurai Pizza Cats groveled and groaned at the possibility of never eating their delicious anchovy pizza, not until the year 2055. Anchovies were becoming extinct too, but they didn't care about that (and who does?) It was the tomato sauce!!!!!!! No more tomatoes!!!!!!! They couldn't handle of the pizza never kissing their taste buds again, because that was the closest they could ever get to making out with a hot chick.

 

_(I never watched the Samurai Pizza Cats, so from only watching their intro video which was rumored to be made by the B-52's, here is my interpretation of them.)_

 

“It looks like instead of pizza we have to make lots of spaghetti!”  
“Shut up Luigi, no one likes spaghetti except you. Besides, your year is over, you have no say to what we're eating anymore.”  
“Ahhhh Mario, but Yoshi gets to eat hot babes, all day, because everyone wants him to have some hot vore action!”  
[cue audience laughing painfully]  
“Well Luigi, we gotta pay the bills somehow! How else do you think we pay our budget for this cartoon?”  
“Wait, I forgot which one we were, the Super Mario Bros. Super Show, or Samurai Pizza Cats?”  
“Both were overly hyped by teens who can't get over their shitty, indolent childhood and were actually just really poorly animated shows that we tried to get constant money from kids even though they gave me the wrong fucking clothes and I was voiced by some wrestler or something.”  
“So we're the Super Mario Bros. Super Show?”  
“No you big green pickle, this is supposed to be the Samurai Pizza Cats or somethin'!”  
“I ain't a pickle! Just because my year is over doesn't mean you can _MAKE FUN OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M CALLING THE FANFICTION POLICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
_

 

The Pizza Cats overhead among their bickering of the scarcity of the tomato sauce. It all was forgotten upon the whiny, overdramatic cries of “fanfiction police”.  
“We can't have the fanfiction.net police come, nyo! They will shut down this fanfic and then we will cease to exist! And then....there

will  
be  
no  
more  
PIZZAZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As you can tell from the abuse of exclamation points, this was a **Very** Big Deal That the Reader Had to Pay Attention to If They Hadn't Already.

The smell of rotting pizzas overwhelmed the kittens who mewed softly and kneaded the dough to create more sauce so they can taste more hot women (because they were bronies hohohohohoho). Luigi called the FANFICTION.NET POLICE BECAUSE **MARIO WAS BEING A BIG MEAN BULLY!!!!!!!!!**

And soon,

THE ADMIN OF FANFICTION.NET WAS THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“YOU ARE UNDER ARREST MARIO, for not following the fanfiction guidelines where you're not allowed to make any references to real life people but yet we allow people to make fanfics on the members of One Direction anyways.”  
“Ya lousy coppers! I didn't make any references to any realistic people besides a bunch of cartoon characters that lousy nerds write fanfics about and make porn of!”  
“Why do we think we care about that? Isn't that we usually get in our Sonic the Hedgehog section? And plus, I BELIEVE YOU JUST INSERTED THIS INTO YOUR TALENTLESS HACK OF A FANFICTION:

“Is that...Trevor Moore?”  
“YEAH THE HELL IT IS TREVOR MOORE AND YOU ARE GOING TO

 

**GAY**

**BABY**

**JAIL**

**'**

I can't go to gay baby jail, FF.Net admin! I have a....I have a...I have a brother who deserves to go to gay baby jail more than I do! He is the ULTIMATE GREEN GAY BABY there ever was!”  
The Fanfiction.Net admin, crawling his crooked finger into his crooked nose, finding a tasty treat inside, and eating it as if it was a gumdrop, walked up to Luigi and said, “Is this so, Luigi P. Mario? Are you really the ULTIMATE GREEN GAY BABY????????”  
“No sir, I am not! We were just...here, in this pizza place with these weird-looking anime cats, and suddenly we noticed there was no pizza, no tomato sauce, no cheese, no spaghetti, and then I reported Mario for being a cyberbully! Please sir, you have to take Mario away! It's my year, I have diplomatic immunity from Nintendo!”

The Fanfiction.Net Admin, looking at his severely outdated Blackberry phone, checked the news (after looking up several bad Sailor Moon and Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfictions, and making sure those fucking kids in the Sonic section will STOP SCREWIN' AROUND!!!!!) that Luigi's year had ended, and a sudden sadness had filled the room, deeper than the loss of the pizza cat's delicious pizza sauce and of the hot sexy pizzas that would grace their mouthholes.

Luigi was forever banished into GAY BABY JAIL, until I decide to make another shitty fanfic like this again.

And no one

had pizza

ever again.............................................

**2BCONTINUED..................................**

Please read and review!!! I worked hard on this piece of shit!!!!!


End file.
